


El zorro ladrón

by KiraH69



Series: Steter Week 2017 [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Creature Stiles, Fox Stiles, M/M, Mates, Steter Week, Steter Week 2017
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-29
Updated: 2017-11-29
Packaged: 2019-02-08 09:27:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12861639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiraH69/pseuds/KiraH69
Summary: La primera vez pudo haber sido un descuido, la segunda un error, la tercera una confusión, la cuarta ya era demasiado evidente como para no haber sido a propósito. Cosas de Peter comienzan a acumularse en la habitación de Stiles y este no sabe por qué lo hace, simplemente huelen a suyas.Steter Week día 6: parejas (mates).





	El zorro ladrón

Era luna llena y la manada al completo se había reunido en la nueva casa Hale. No estaba en el mismo lugar que la anterior, nadie quería esos recuerdos a diario, pero también estaba oculta en la reserva no muy lejos, en territorio Hale. Era la primera luna llena de Stiles como no humano. No era un hombre lobo así que no le afectaba tanto como a sus compañeros, pero era un pequeño zorro hiperactivo así que estaba deseando correr con ellos. Nadie se había sorprendido demasiado cuando Stiles se había transformado en zorro en lugar de en hombre lobo cuando el alfa rabioso lo había mordido, incluso Peter creía que era apropiado para él a pesar de haberle dicho más de una vez que sería un magnífico lobo. A Stiles le gustaba, se sentía natural.

Se reunieron en el porche de la casa, los cachorros, como Stiles pensaba en ellos, saltando y rebosando energía en el jardín, provocándose ya unos a otros. Los tres que podían transformarse por completo, Peter, Derek y Stiles, se quitaron la ropa, dejándola doblada sobre una mesa, y adquirieron sus respectivas formas animales. Derek era el más grande de todos como alfa que era, su pelaje negro como la noche, un animal majestuoso. Peter no tenía nada que envidiarle, era casi igual de grande y con el pelaje tricolor, partes marrón oscuro mezcladas con marrón claro anaranjado y el vientre y la mandíbula inferior blanca; su pelaje era más abundante y brillante que el de Derek, tal vez porque se aseguraba de acicalarse bien cada vez que se transformaba (presumido). Stiles era un zorro rojo y la primera vez que se había transformado todos se habían quedado mirándolo con la boca abierta. Su brillante pelaje era naranja rojizo, con la base del morro y el vientre blancos; sus patas eran negras y su esponjosa cola tenía la punta blanca; y su forma era elegante con su afilado hocico y orejas. Bien podría aparecer en una portada de _National Geographic_.

Derek aulló, señalando el inicio de la noche, y Stiles saltó del porche y echó a correr entre los árboles, seguido de inmediato por los lobos, dejando atrás a las dos humanas de la manada (o, bueno, banshee en el caso de Lydia).

Horas después, el pequeño zorro salió de entre los árboles, su paso cansado tras haber hecho de presa para los lobos. Era más rápido y ágil que ellos y no le habían dado descanso, pero ellos aún tenían energía así que seguían corriendo por el bosque. Se transformó en humano cuando llegó al porche, sus pies casi arrastrándose y sus ojos a punto de cerrarse, y se puso la ropa que olía a suya antes de entrar en la casa. Escuchó los latidos de Lydia y Allison dormidas en sus habitaciones así que se fue a la suya y se echó sobre la cama. Se quedó dormido casi al instante.

Los lobos regresaron un par de horas más tarde, habiendo agotado toda su energía.

—¿Dónde está mi ropa?—preguntó Peter con la camiseta de Stiles en su mano.

—¿Se la habrá puesto Stiles por error?—sugirió Erica.

—¿Por error?—Peter arqueó una ceja.

Cogió la ropa de Stiles y entró en la casa sin molestarle ir desnudo. Subió al primer piso seguido por los demás y abrió sin llamar la puerta del zorro. Todos se asomaron amontonándose en la puerta y vieron al chico tumbado sobre la cama vestido con la ropa de Peter, que era demasiado grande para él, con el rostro medio oculto en el cuello en uve de la camiseta.

—¡Stiles!—gritó Scott y el chico abrió los ojos sobresaltado, girando la cabeza a un lado y a otro en un gesto propio de su forma animal.

—¿Scotty? ¿Qué pasa?—preguntó, relajándose al no ver ninguna amenaza.

—¿Por qué tienes la ropa de Peter?

—¿Qué dices?—bajó la mirada y se percató de que sí, estaba vestido con la ropa de Peter—. Uh... ¿No lo sé? Estaba ya medio dormido cuando llegué.

Hubo alguna risa y algún suspiro exasperado.

—Vamos, todos a dormir, vosotros también estáis cansados—les dijo Derek apartando a los cachorros de la puerta.

—Tu ropa—dijo Peter dejándola sobre una silla junto a la puerta.

—Lo siento—respondió Stiles algo avergonzado, sus mejillas ruborizadas—. Te devuelvo la tuya.

—Quédatela—le dijo Peter cuando fue a quitarse la camiseta, una sonrisa pícara en su rostro.

Stiles se quedó confuso, mirando hacia el umbral de la puerta ahora vacío. No se había fijado en la ropa, tan solo había cogido la que olía a suya. Ahora que estaba más despierto se daba cuenta de que la ropa olía a Peter, pero seguía oliendo a suya. No a que él la hubiera llevado puesta, no a su olor, sino a _suya_. Era confuso y aún estaba demasiado cansado para darle más vueltas así que se echó a dormir, pensando que sería la última vez que algo así sucedía.

No lo fue.

  
  


  
  


Poco a poco comenzaron a aparecer cosas de Peter en su habitación o entre sus cosas. Al principio eran cosas pequeñas que podría haber cogido en un despiste como un bolígrafo o un libro. Después cosas que podría haber confundido por suyas (de no ser porque podía oler que no eran suyas –pero lo eran–) como la funda de la almohada, unos calcetines y una manta después de ser su turno de hacer la colada. Al final fueron cosas que evidentemente había robado, unas zapatillas de estar por casa, un reloj y una bufanda (era tan suave y cálida y olía tan bien que no quería soltarla).

No lo pensó demasiado porque eran _suyas_.

—Eso es mío—le dijo Peter cuando llegó a la noche de cine.

El resto de la manada ya estaba reunida frente al televisor y Stiles estaba sentado en el sillón envuelto en su manta (no suya, pero _suya_ ) y en la maravillosa bufanda porque se estaba acercando el invierno y él no tenía el mismo calor corporal que los hombres lobo.

—¿Huh?—miró a Peter y parpadeó, sin entender por un momento qué le decía.

—El sillón y la manta, ¿y esa bufanda? Son míos.

—Ah. Uh...

—¿Stiles?—le llamó Scott mirándole con sospecha.

—No sabrás por casualidad dónde están mis zapatillas, mi almohada y mi reloj, ¿verdad?—preguntó Peter, una sonrisa perversa en sus labios.

—Ah... ¡Lo siento! No sé- No sé por qué hago esto, juro que no soy cleptómano, solo me pasa con tus cosas—se disculpó, su rostro rojo como un tomate, intentando escapar del burrito que había hecho con la manta, sus extremidades sacudiéndose sin control por los nervios.

—Cálmate—Peter colocó una mano en su nuca, apretando ligeramente su cuello, y Stiles se relajó de inmediato, emitiendo un agudo gemido de animalillo—. Debí suponer que esto pasaría.

—¿A qué te refieres?—preguntó Erica, mirando fascinada la situación.

—Bueno, Stiles es mi pareja. Debí imaginar que ahora que es una criatura iba a sentirlo él también.

Hubo un «¿Qué?» colectivo y varias preguntas más por parte de todos en una cacofonía ininteligible. El único que no dijo nada fue Stiles, que le miraba con sus ojos brillando ámbar sobrenatural y la boca abierta.

—¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?—preguntó en voz baja que un humano no habría podido oír con el resto de personas prácticamente gritando.

Peter se encogió de hombros y le miró con una sonrisa más sincera de lo que había visto nunca, una expresión casi vulnerable en su rostro. Stiles se levantó del sillón, tomó a Peter de la mano y salió con él de la casa, ignorando las llamadas de los demás. Sabía que Peter no querría abrirse delante del resto, era demasiado orgulloso, necesitaba mantener su fachada indiferente. No se detuvo hasta que llegaron a los árboles al final del jardín trasero. Incluso entonces no soltó su mano.

—¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?—preguntó de nuevo.

Peter le observó, su expresión cuidadosamente neutra. No hizo intento de soltar su mano.

—Soy el lobo siniestro, el lobo zombi. No quería que sintieras ninguna obligación hacia mí—respondió con tono ligero como si no fuera nada, como si no estuviera hablando de la única persona que su lobo aceptaría como pareja.

—La pareja para los hombres lobo es algo así como el alma gemela, la única posible, ¿verdad?—había investigado todo sobre los hombres lobo y no había podido evitar ahondar en este tema.

—Así es, pero no afecta a la pareja si esta es humana. Me temo que no sé cómo funciona con los hombres zorro.

—Dado que me he convertido en un ladrón y mi habitación se está llenando con tus cosas, creo que está bastante claro.

—Stiles, no tienes que-

Stiles lo silenció con un beso. Fue breve y casto, y cuando se apartó rio ante la expresión de estupor del lobo. Se sobresaltó cuando escuchó un gruñido y en un instante se vio acorralado contra un árbol. Los ojos de Peter lo miraban brillando intensos. Su olor estaba tan cerca, rodeándolo, que el zorro comenzó a ronronear sin pensarlo.

—¿Estás seguro de esto?—le preguntó Peter, su voz algo más grave de lo habitual.

En lugar de responder, Stiles acarició su mejilla y su mandíbula con la punta de la nariz, bajando hacia su cuello y restregando sus mejillas contra él. Quería marcarlo con su olor y también quería ese delicioso olor sobre él. Un gruñido vibró en el pecho de Peter, casi imitando el ronroneo del zorro. Lo abrazó, sus manos deslizándose bajo su camiseta y marcándolo del mismo modo que lo estaba haciendo Stiles.

—¿Puedo mudarme a tu habitación?—preguntó Stiles sin desenterrar el rostro del cuello de Peter.

—¿No es un poco pronto para eso?

—No, tu almohada ya está perdiendo el olor y lo demás también. Necesito más o seguiré robándote cosas.

Peter rio, una risa de verdad que le hacía sonar tan despreocupado.

—De acuerdo, puedes mudarte a mi habitación.

—Scott se va a enfadar con esto y, ¡oh, dios mío, mi padre me va a matar! ¡Y a ti primero!—gritó, pensando por primera vez en ello. Cuando Peter se fue a apartar, Stiles se abrazó a él casi como un koala impidiéndoselo.

—¿Estás seguro de que quieres seguir con esto? Mientras no hayamos sellado la unión separarnos no nos afectará a ninguno de los dos.

—Eso quieres creer tú, pero ambos sabemos que no es cierto—se apartó solo lo suficiente para poder mirarle a la cara con una sonrisa—. Han pasado años ya desde que fuiste un alfa psicópata y puede que Scott aún te guarde algo de rencor por haberle mordido y que a mi padre no le guste que me saques casi veinte años, pero mírame. ¿No ves la facilidad con la que estoy aceptando esto? Después de estos años que hemos pasado investigando y luchando juntos no me resulta difícil ver por qué eres mi pareja. Y me alegro de ser correspondido.

Peter ya no pudo resistirse más, quería tomar lo que era suyo y no iba a negárselo más. Abrazó con fuerza al zorro, sus labios acariciando su cuello, rozándolo levemente con sus dientes. La risa del chico era melodía para sus oídos.

—Vamos, llévame a tu guarida, mi lobo. No quiero congelarme el trasero aquí.

Peter obedeció a su zorro y no dejaron la habitación hasta tarde el día siguiente.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Una pequeña historia porque adoro a Stiles como zorro (y como cualquier criatura).  
> Comentarios y kudos son bienvenidos ^^  
> Podéis dejar vuestras peticiones para fanfics aquí: [Prompts y demás](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12477716) o en [mi blog](http://kirah69-fanfic.blogspot.com/p/aqui-podeis-dejarme-vuestros-mensajes.html).


End file.
